EP 2 009 293 A2 describes a holder for a profiled rail with a holding edge. The holder comprises a base/bodymain body, a clamping wedge and a screw connection. The base body has a supporting surface for the profiled rail, a holding-down strip protruding from the supporting surface and an inclined ramp. The clamping wedge is arranged on the ramp and is pulled into an open position by a rubber ring. The clamping wedge and the ramp are penetrated by the screw connection, wherein a round hole is contained in the clamping wedge and an elongated hole is contained in the ramp. The screw connection comprises a head screw and a nut. When the screw connection is actuated, the clamping wedge displaces the profiled rail parallel to the supporting surface until the holding edge passes under the holding-down strip and abuts against the latter. The holder is at the same time clamped against a carrier component by means of the screw connection, wherein the nut is arranged in an opening in the carrier component. The base body may be undesirably displaced out of the original installation position on the carrier component when the screw is tightened. The installation of the rubber ring by machine is complex. A main disadvantage is that the nut must be inserted in a previous step into the opening of the carrier component before the holder is placed onto the carrier component. As a result, the holder and the nut must be provided separately.